¿Me acompañas?
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Él sólo fue por su amiga. Ella trabaja ahí. A él no le gusta el café caliente, ella sabe como le gusta preparado. Y todos observan una historia nacer. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario el manga sería privado porque muy pocos lo saben interpretar.

 **Pairing** : Gray/Juvia

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. Universo Alterno. Cliché. Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales. Escrito por mis patas pero sin mis pisadas(?)

* * *

 **Dándole amor a la OTP desde 1234**

* * *

¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo? Aunque sé que sí, la sola idea me parece asombrosa. Después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian [..] A lo largo de nuestro matrimonio siempre has sido mi sueño, y nunca he podido olvidar lo afortunado que he sido desde el primer día que caminamos bajo la lluvia.

—The Wedding, de Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

Capititulo I

* * *

Observaba las gotas de lluvia resbalar en la ventana de la cafetería donde se encontraba ahora meneado una taza de café. Que aburrido, el café caliente ni siquiera le gustaba, ¿por qué se encontraba ahí entonces? Sencillo. La razón era ella.

Hace unos meses había llegado a esa cafetería después de un difícil examen, Erza había comentado sobre un local nuevo donde según decían el pastel de fresa era delicioso, sin dudarlo los arrastró hasta el lugar.

Y ahí la vio, la verdad no le había puesto mucha atención en primera instancia, iba peleando con Natsu sobre quien iba a hacer más anotaciones en el partido de ese fin de semana, pero cuando ella se acercó a atender su mesa, pudo haber jurado ver a un ángel.

Pero Gray Fullbuster no cree en el amor a primera vista. El sólo reconocio la belleza de la chica que lo miraba con un evidente sonrojo. Nada más, le parecía bonita —mucho— pero no era como algunos de sus amigos que fijaban solo en la apariencia, o que decían enamorarse cada que conocían a alguien nuevo. No. Él no era así, el sólo aceptó —para sí mismo— que ella era linda.

Y sin saber el porque, al día siguiente volvió, y al siguiente, y así paso el tiempo. Ya era algo normal para él ir a la cafetería, pedir su orden, verla fijamente mientras lo hacía, ella le diría que sí mientras confirma con la cabeza, y sin esperar mucho, el tendría un café perfecto

Hasta que un día, ella se animó a hablarle.

—Yo quiero... —fue interrumpido por una tímida voz.

—Un café helado con cinco hielos extras y dos cucharadas de azúcar. —pudo apreciar los nervios con los que lo interrumpió. Las palabras atropelladas, incluso el sonrojo al que ya estaba acostumbrado era más notorio, pero, pudo distinguir algo en su mirada que lo intrigo. Valor. Y sólo pudo quedarse viendo sorprendido a la chica que por tres meses lo había atendido con una sonrisa siempre mientras se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba, la misma chica por la que había vuelto a esa cafetería. Por la que ya no volvió las siguientes dos semanas.

¿Por qué?

Porque no estaba siendo racional. Él sólo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde ir después de sus pesadas clases, por eso iba solo al local. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que una sonrisa amenazaba con escapar cada que escuchaba su voz? ¿Qué era eso que sentía cuando la escuchaba reír con sus compañeras? Y lo más importante, ¿qué fue esa emoción tan repentina al saber que ella le ponía atención también?

No lo sabía y temía averiguarlo. Así que por eso decidió no volver ya. Para probarse a si mismo que no había significado nada que ella le prestara atención.

Lastima que sus amigos no opinarán lo mismo.

—Anda Gray, te vemos allá para el trabajo en equipo. —le dijeron por teléfono— Así aprovechas para ver de nuevo a la mesera bonita.

Al momento de colgar no pudo evitar maldecir.

Y no por el comentario de Erza y la risa de Natsu, no. Era por la emoción que sentía de verla de nuevo.

Recibió un mensaje de texto de Natsu, pidiéndole el paraguas que sabía que Gray siempre cargaba en su coche, entonces se percató de lo gris del cielo.

Al entrar al lugar y respirar de nuevo aquel aroma del café, los nervios lo invadieron, quedando paralizado en la puerta principal.

—Bienvenido a Fairy Hills —lo recibió por primera vez alguien que no fuera la persona por quien iba—. Si gustas pasar a esa sección. —le señaló un lugar diferente al que acostumbraba sentarse.

Él giro la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda. —No, siempre me siento junto a esas ventanas. —señalo su sitio habitual, dónde sabía, ella le atenderia.

La desconocida sonrió con cierta emoción nada disimulada. —Una mesera faltó. —no entendía porque le explicaba aquello. —Así que si quieres que te atienda ella, te recomiendo sentarte donde te digo. —le guiño un ojo y se fue dejándolo sólo.

No sabía porque le hizo caso, pero se sento donde le habían aconsejado, espero algo impaciente, y entonces llegó. Al ver esa cara tímida de nuevo entendió que si, si quería volver a ir a esa cafetería, pese a su disgusto por el café.

Ella al verlo abrió los ojos, y el casi podía jurar que vio sus piernas temblar.

Él abrió la boca, pero no logró emitir ninguna palabra, ni un sonido.

Ella acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras respiraba profundo. —Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea pedir hoy?

—Lo de siempre, hace unas semanas supiste que iba a pedir, ¿ya se te olvidó? —dijo sin pensar, sonando decepcionado, ¿acaso se había entusiasmado con la idea de que ella también lo viera? Cuando reaccionó de su pensar, no puedo evitar ser ahora el que se sonrojaba.

—Juvia creyó haberlo espantado porque usted no volvió por semanas. Así que ahora que lo ve, Juvia olvidará los consejos que le dio Mira-san.

El se confundió, ¿quién era esa tal Mira?

Más ella apretó la parte inferior del vestido que usaba como uniforme. —Pero en un momento Juvia le trae lo de siempre, hoy hay unas nuevas galletas, a Juvia le parece que le gustarian.

—Si quiero. —no supo si se refería a las galletas, o que le dijera lo de siempre, sólo sabía, que si, si quería.

—En un momento Juvia regresa.

Y en ese momento, Gray supo que él sería quien regresaría a esa cafetería.

Pero de nuevo, no contaba con el actuar de ella.

* * *

 **N/A** Se suponeeee, que yo haría un drabble para el más reciente reto de Cannon Island, pero musa salvaje apareció de la mano de mi amado Nicholas Sparks, y no puedo evitar ser fluffy por la perfecta combinación Gruvia/Sparks/Cliché Creí que un one shot estaría bien, pero conforme escribo me doy cuenta que no, esto da para mucho más. No sé si lograré acabarlo, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá —aunque le calculó tres por lo menos— así que ciertas personitas estarán alegres, ya que "no debo limitarme al escribir" Escrito de ayer, ayer y parte del día de hoy, lo amé. Ahorita lo odio, puede que lo vuelva a amar, puede que lo odie y lo dejé abandonado —como todo— pero seguro que hay sol :x

Gracias por leer. Sugerencia, duda, reclamó o conti plis, será bienvenido en el buzón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario el manga sería privado ya que muy pocos lo saben interpretar. Y haría muchos spin-offs fluff de mis shipps.

 **Pairing** : Gray/Juvia. Porque OTP es OTP

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. FLUFF Universo Alterno. Cliché. Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales. Final feliz. Escrito por mis patas pero sin mis pisadas(?) Inspirado en "La boda/The Wedding" de Nicolás Sparks; Págs 475, 481 y 482.

* * *

 _ **Dándole amor a la OTP desde 1234.**_

Why? Porque tengo mucho amor para dar, incluso podría darle al mundo entero *corazón*.

* * *

 _¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo? Aunque sé que sí, la sola idea me parece asombrosa. Después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian [...] A lo largo de nuestro matrimonio siempre has sido mi sueño, y nunca he podido olvidar lo afortunado que he sido desde el primer día que caminamos bajo la lluvia._

 _—The Wedding, de Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo II_**

* * *

Gray no tuvo que esperar mucho por el café —perfecto— que iba llegando con una sonriente Juvia, ¿cuándo le cambió el ánimo?

Ella se paró y colocó frente a la mesa la copa de vidrio que contenía el café frío que había memorizado hace semanas, y esas galletas nuevas en el menú que desde que probó supo le gustarían. —Su orden —dijo mientras le sonreía.

Un débil «Gracias» fue lo que emitió Gray. Juvia pegó la bandeja en su pecho al escucharlo, se quedaron viendo unos segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad, había estado asustada por no verlo varias semanas así que de verdad le alegraba verlo ahí ese día, ambos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, pero...

En eso empezó a llover.

Ambos giraron a ver hacia las ventanas que se encontraban del otro lado de la cafetería. La lluvia era fuerte, podían ver como la calle frente al local empezaba a inundarse, la gente corría de un lugar a otro para refugiarse, los niños saltaban en los charcos, los cuales iban creciendo, mientras sus madres los regañanaban.

Gray notó que Juvia suspiró.

—¿Ocurre algo por la lluvia? —preguntó mientras pensaba que si la lluvia seguia así Erza y Natsu no llegarían, aunque la verdad no le disgustaba esa idea.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, cómo si quisiera encontrar la explicación a su pregunta. —No —negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Es sólo que Juvia quiere oler el aroma a tierra mojada —ella volvió a suspirar para terminar sonriendo—. Y como aquí está todo tan cerrado... Lo bueno es que ya casi termina el turno de Juvia.

Él pudo apreciar el cambio en las facciones de la mesera, el cómo parecía estar triste por no poder respirar aquel singular y agradable aroma, a resignación por encontrarse en su trabajo, hasta la alegría porque su horario estaba próximo a terminar.

Si, lo mejor había sido ir aquel día, y de nuevo agradecía internamente el estar solo.

Quiso preguntar si le agradaba la lluvia, cuando ella se despidió alegando que debía seguir atendiendo mesas, no pudo hacer nada más que resignarse ya que tenía razón, se encontraban en su trabajo así que bebió de su café, llevó una galleta a su boca para disfrutarla y sonrió, tenían el dibujo de un copo de nieve hecho con chocolate líquido, había otras en forma de gotas de lluvia.

Podían convertirse en sus galletas favoritas.

Revisaba su celular de vez en cuando, mientras alternaba el ver la lluvia y ver a Juvia de un lado a otro. Hasta ese momento le causó cierta gracia el nombre de ella.

Juvia. Así como la lluvia que disfrutaba ver desde la seguridad de su casa, como la lluvia con la cual se empapaba al salir a jugar con sus padres cuando era un niño.

Agitó la cabeza cuando cruzó por su cabeza que siempre tenía gratos recuerdos cuando pensaba en la lluvia, y que ahora tendría una sonrisa la cual recordar.

—¿Qué te está pasando, Gray? —se preguntó. Estaba confundido, nunca se había sentido así, pero la sensación le era maravillosa.

Soltó un suspiro largo y profundo a la par que se recargaba en su asiento, tratando de recordar hace cuánto visitaba aquel lugar, eran semanas, semanas que se habían convertido en meses, meses pensando en ella y su cálida sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos, la sonrisa de ella sin duda alguna iluminaba su día, y se sintió el idiota más grande del universo. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar de ir? Se había asustado, sí, lo reconocía. Le había gustado tanto el saber que ella también lo notaba que se asustó. Aún ahora lo hacía, pero había descubierto que le asustaba más pensar que había sido un malentendido, pero no, ella lo veía así como él.

Y como un rayo de luz en medio de una noche oscura un pensamiento llegó a iluminar su razón.

Tal vez ella le gustaba de verdad.

Soltó una leve risa, no la conocía, no sabía nada de ella, mas que era una mesera en la cafetería donde hacían el mejor pastel de fresas de la ciudad, que le gustaba el aroma a tierra mojada y que su mirada le aceleraba el corazón.

—¿Qué me pasa? —volvió a decirse al descubrirse (otra vez) pensando de esa forma.

Estaba por pedir otro café porque sin darse cuenta había terminado el que tenía junto con todas las galletas, cuando un pitido lo hizo revisar nuevamente el celular; era Erza avisando que no llegarían debido a la lluvia, él ya lo imaginaba, así que se levantó descartando la idea de pedir algo más, además que tenía rato sin ver a Juvia, recordó sus palabras así que imaginó que ya había salido. Sintió algo que no pudo explicar, quizá había imaginado que ella iba a despedirse, pero eso no era decepción, claro que no. Y entonces vio a Juvia caminado a su mesa, no llevaba el delantal de la cafetería, tampoco la coleta alta que usaban todas, llevaba el cabello suelto y un gorro tejido negro, sólo se veía su pelo ondulado cayendo hasta los hombres.

Ahora si estaba seguro de haber visto a un ángel.

—Disculpe —susurró apenada, haciéndolo despertar así de su ensoñación.

—¿Si?

—J-juvia quería pedirle si puede acompañarla... —ella levantó su mirada al tiempo que él la veía sorprendido por la inesperada propuesta—. Es que trae un paraguas —señaló—. Sólo sería hasta el coche de Juvia, ¿sí? ¿Por favor?

Él frunció el entrecejo al recordar que le había dicho que le gustaba el aroma de la tierra mojada, Gray había deducido que a ella le gustaba la lluvia y que a eso se debía su aparente tristeza de antes, ¿se habría confundido?

El sonido de la campanilla anunciando que un nuevo cliente entraba hizo que Gray avanzará, Juvia parpadeo en la espera de una respuesta.

—Vamos —dijo él.

Ella sonrió y avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado, y ambos sintieron su corazón acelerarse.

Gray abrió el paraguas amarillo para cubrirse de la lluvia, y empezó a avanzar lentamente con Juvia, pero había algo que le inquietaba.

—Antes mencionaste el plan de una tal Mira-san. ¿Qué plan?

Juvia se detuvo, obligando así que Gray también lo hiciera. —Es una compañera de Juvia, ella la alentó a decir su orden la última vez. Mira-san cree que Juvia es correspondida porque usted siempre busca que Juvia lo atienda —dijo rápido, como sino quisiera quedarse ninguna palabra—. ¿Le molestó que Juvia fijará su atención en usted? —preguntó con miedo, estaba tomando todo su valor, estaba apostando todo en ese pequeño trayecto.

—¿Qué si me molestó? —repite sus palabras—. No... —susurra, y ella abre los ojos—. Sólo que es raro.

—¿Raro?

—Si, y-yo... —duda, porque desea decir que no todos los días te enteras que la atención es mutua, pero aún no está seguro del por qué de su alegría— No puedo explicarlo.

—Esta bien, Juvia lo entiende —dijo con dulzura, como si pudiera ver dentro de él, mientras él se perdió en esa línea.

Gray reaccionó al ya no sentir el hombro de Juvia cerca, ella se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de él, quería avanzar y cubrirla de la lluvia, dio un paso hacia ella y entonces Juvia volteó hacia él. La joven llevó sus manos a la cabeza, quitando aquel gorro negro, la lluvia rápidamente hizo su labor, y él pudo apreciar como el cabello mojado se le pegó en la cara, y como parte del poco maquillaje se le empezó a caer. Desde que murió su madre que no había visto una mujer tan hermosa, pero lo que más llamó su atención no fue el verla al natural, sino la sonrisa de ella al sentir la lluvia en su piel.

Se veía libre. Se veía como alguien que disfrutaba los pequeños placeres de la vida. Y se sintió patético por llevar un paraguas, Juvia lo vio al sentirse observada y se siente descubierta.

—Dijiste que no querías mojarte —dijo Gray, reprimiendo sus ganas de observarla más tiempo, e incluso sus ganas de sonreír por la cara de vergüenza que tiene su acompañante.

—La verdad es que Juvia ama la lluvia... —confirmó con pena—, pero Juvia quería caminar con usted bajo la lluvia...

Él se sorprendió —y cree haberse sorprendido mucho ese día a causa de ella—. Quiso decirle que tan sólo debía pedirlo, pero ella levantó la mirada decidida.

—Ojalá Gray-sama pueda volver a acompañar a Juvia, aunque no esté lloviendo —se adelantó en sus pasos. Hasta que terminó de llegar a la puerta del piloto, subió rápido; ha dicho su nombre, ha dicho que quiere volver a caminar con él. Le dijo también que le gustaba. Juvia sentía que las mariposas en su estómago estaban de fiesta y por eso prendió el motor rápido, le avergüenza; porque ha sido directa, pero esta feliz porque pudo hablar con él al fin, pisó el acelerador y no se animó a ver por el espejo retrovisor, su valentía se ha agotado por este día, pero sabe que el día siguiente tendrá su energía y valentía renovada. Sólo espera que Gray vuelva.

Y él, bueno. Gray se quedó estático en el estacionamiento, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Ella sabe su nombre, y quiere que la acompañe de nuevo, eso hizo que un calor que no conocía recorriera su cuerpo.

Recordó la sonrisa de Juvia y lo acepta; ella tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, y definitivamente, Juvia le gusta.

Bajó el paraguas amarillo, sintiendo así la lluvia sobre él y empezó a caminar hacia su coche, justo en ese momento dejó de llover, y a lo lejos pudo apreciar un arcoiris en el cielo.

Tendrá que irse acostumbrado al café.

* * *

 **N/A** Después de una semana escribiendo, de meses de haber planeado esta historia, al fin pude traer el capítulo dos *corazón*. La historia tendrá cinco capítulos (capítulos que algún día escribiré), y la verdad, conforme planeaba de que sería cada uno, me di cuenta que ¿Me acompañas? Me gusta mucho, independientemente que sea de la OTP suprema, o sea, la lluvia, el paraguas, la cafetería, el amor a primera vista, son cosas que me gusta leer XDD Y me esta gustando escribirlo. ¿Quién diría que mis patas también pueden hacer cosas lindas? :x _Soy una romántica de closet y no merezco aceptación (8)_

El Gruvia merece mucho amor, con tantas historias "únicas" nunca está de más una toda rosa donde el único problema a enfrentar sea el clima y la timidez.

Cualquier error en el escrito una disculpa.

Gracias por sus favoritos, follows y reviews, la verdad me sorprendí :x

 **—Gracias por leer—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario el manga sería privado ya que muy pocos lo saben interpretar. Y haría muchos spin-offs fluff de mis shipps.

 **Palabras** : 1856.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. FLUFF Universo Alterno. Cliché. Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales. Final feliz. Escrito por mis patas pero sin mis pisadas(?) Inspirado en "La boda/The Wedding" de Nicolás Sparks; Págs 475, 481 y 482.

* * *

 _Para Liraz, porque merece todo mi love y que la noticee._

* * *

¿ _De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo? Aunque sé que sí, la sola idea me parece asombrosa. Después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian [..] A lo largo de nuestro matrimonio siempre has sido mi sueño, y nunca he podido olvidar lo afortunado que he sido desde el primer día que caminamos bajo la lluvia._

 _—The Wedding, de Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Dos días, tan solo dos días habían pasado desde que la acompañó a su coche y él ya se encontraba de vuelta en la cafetería. De eso ya había pasado cinco meses, y sí, no hubo ni un solo día que no fuera.

Juvia tan solo lo veía llegar y rápido se acercaba a pedirle la orden, aunque ella la supiera de memoria.

—¡Buenos tardes, Gray-sama! ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó sonriente.

Gray se preguntó si era posible que esta vez su sonrisa brillara más.

—Sí —respondió, ella estuvo a punto de irse, había aprendido que él era de pocas palabras, le gustaba compararlo en secreto con un venado, debía acercarse con cautela, aunque la verdad ella no pudiera controlarse cuando se trataba de él.

—Ahorita se lo traigo, Gray-sama, ¡hoy prepararon un pastel delicioso! Juvia está segura que le gustará.

Él sonrió, en ese tiempo había aprendido que ella era muy energética, y había comprobado que cada recomendación que le hacía era cierta.

—Entonces tráeme... —Dudó un momento—. ¿Ya casi sales? —cambió la conversación.

Ella se sorprendió.

—A Juvia le queda una hora más de trabajo.

Entonces Gray con el ceño fruncido le pidió dos rebanadas. Ella pensó que ese día él traía hambre.

Gray abrió su laptop para empezar con un ensayo que debía entregar en una semana, pero no lograba concentrarse. Por un lado había algo que quería decirle a Juvia pero no sabía cómo, y por el otro estaba harto de sus amigos.

Natsu y Erza.

La verdad no sabía cómo se había librado de ellos está vez, desde que empezó a ir a la cafetería fue que Natsu lo hostigaba con 'la mesera bonita', como una vez la llamó Erza, incluso lo golpeó cuando mencionó a Juvia delante de Loke, aunque ellos no sabían su nombre y tampoco era que él planeara decirles como se llamaba, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ellos no debían saber que él seguía frecuentando el lugar.

—¡Mira, Erza! ¡Es el striper!

Gray nunca había conocido la vergüenza, ni cuando su papá le buscaba novia, o cuando Erza hacía destrozos, o cuando Loke coqueteaba con cuánta mujer hubiera, tampoco cuando Natsu se mareaba al bajar de algún transporte, pero al ver a Juvia salir de la cocina con su orden al mismo tiempo que Natsu gritó, él deseó poder hacerse pequeñito y esconderse por siempre.

—Gray —saludó Erza mientras Natsu volteaba hacia todos los lados.

—¿Aún no ordenas? Muero de hambre.

—Pide tu propia comida... —Gray estaba dispuesto a empezar otra de sus peleas verbales pero fue interrumpido por una voz que ya conocía muy bien.

—¿Desean ordenar algo? —preguntó Juvia al llegar a la mesa y dejar el café y las dos rebanadas que Gray había pedido antes.

A Erza los ojos le brillaron y rápido tomó uno de los platos y empezó a saborear el pastel. Natsu sin embargo sonrió al reconocerla.

—¡Pero si es la mesera bonita! —gritó, Gray pensó que era un buen momento para una tormenta eléctrica, algún terremoto o un incendio. O mejor aún, un rayo que le cayera directamente a su amigo, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez.

Juvia no entendía, ¿ese raro chico de cabello teñido le estaba diciendo bonita a ella?, y lo que era peor, ¡delante de su Gray-sama! Que si bien, tenía una serie de pasos a seguir para conquistar el corazón de su cliente favorito, no tenía ningún plan de reacción ante semejante insulto. Estaba pensando en cómo rechazarlo sin parecer grosera porque lo reconocía de la primera vez que vio a Gray, así que supuso eran amigos; y no era tonta, sabía que debía ganarase a sus amistades, pero a Juvia no le interesaba esa clase de 'relaciones abiertas'.

—¿Verdad que sí, Erza? —preguntó Natsu porque nadie le había afirmado lo de la mesera, y él era como el principito, nunca olvidaba lo que había dicho, aunque no solía recordar lo que otros le decían.

Al escuchar su nombre, la pelirroja dejó de comer (ya iba con la segunda rebanada, y Gray por la vergüenza ni cuenta se había dado) levantó la vista y la observó. Juvia sintió que casi podía ver dentro de ella. Erza abrió lo ojos.

—¡Sí! ¡Es ella la mesera bonita! —gritó aun más fuerte que Natsu—. ¡Rápido, no la dejes ir! Tenemos que...

—¡NO! —chilló Juvia, interrumpiendo así a la pelirroja—. A Juvia no le interesan sus propuestas indecorosas e indecentes.

Gray, quien apenas reaccionaba y trataba de enteder por qué parecía que Juvia iba a vomitar, y lo más importante, qué estúpida propuesta iba a hacer Erza, de algo estaba seguro, sus amigos lo querían humillar. Algo en él le decía que era una venganza por su antigua maña de desvertirse, aunque llevaba un año sin quitarse la ropa en la calle.

Al ver que Gray abría la boca para hablar, Natsu tomó la palabra.

—Cierra la boca, hielitos, Erza y yo lo hemos hablado, y como nuestras sospechas son ciertas debemos interferir.

—Natsu tiene razón, Gray. Tú no sabes lidiar con estas cosas —señaló Erza.

Gray se llevó las manos a su cabello en señal de frustración. ¡Sus amigos tampoco sabían lidiar con eso! Natsu era un pervertido asexual con complejo de Peter Pan y más cosas que por más contradictorias que fueran él juraba que su amigo las tenía, y luego estaba Erza, ¡Erza no era quién para opinar! si no podía forzar a Jellal para que la invitara a salir por una vez en sus vidas, tampoco podía decirle a él que invitara a Juvia.

Mientras tanto, Juvia estaba superando la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, abrazó la bandeja que traía y sintió una mirada atrás de ella, así que, ignorando la extraña conversación frente a ella giró la cabeza, y observo a Mirajane y Cana pegadas a la puerta de la cocina y viendo a su dirección. Lo que le faltaba, pensó.

Se obligó a hablar con un tono cortés. —¿Desean ordenar algo más?

Natsu preguntó si podía pedir un desayuno, a lo que ella dijo que sí, porque lo servían todo el día, así que el chico ordenó jugo de naranja, huevos con tocino y hot cakes. Erza pidió más pastel junto con un chocalate caliente y Gray estuvo tentado a pedir la cuenta y marcharse, pero no podía arriesgarse a que fueran más imprudentes, dicidió quedarse y pedir otro café frío, Erza y Natsu solían decirle que le faltaba el respeto al pedirlo frío, cuando Juvia los vio discutir nuevamente no evitó reír.

—Los amigos de Gray-sama son simpáticos —aunque seguía pensando que eran raros, pero graciosos al fin de cuentas.

Erza sonrió. ¡La mesera tenía su visto bueno! Cuando Juvia se fue el bombardeo hacia Gray empezó.

—No puedo creer que le gustes.

—Debes invitarla a salir, Gray.

—No creo que una mujer tan linda te vuelva a hacer caso.

—Se puede cansar de ti.

—Sigo sin creer que se haya fijado en ti. ¿Qué te habrá visto?

—Dile que te gusta y proponle matrimonio.

—Debe ser popular entre los hombres, te la van a bajar por estúpido.

—Llévala a una cita romántica bajo la luz de la luna.

Gray cerró los ojos. 'Debes', 'dile', 'no creo', lo tenían harto. No podían obligarlo a nada, además si él iba a invitarla a salir lo haría porque quiere, no porque otros le digan u obliguen.

—No lo haré —dijo—. Ve y obliga a Jellal que te invite al fin a salir y cásate con él, y tu Natsu... —suspiró rendido —Deja de ser tan Natsu por favor.

Natsu empezó a decir que no entendía a qué se refería, ¿cómo podía ser menos él? En ese caso Gray debería dejar de ser tan Gray.

Quería responder sobre la falta de imaginación en la respuesta, pero vio la hora, así que decidió irse, cuando Erza le preguntó sobre el dinero de la cuenta, argumentó que Natsu podía pagar por el café.

Natsu maldijo por lo bajo.

Juvia salió de la cocina al mismo tiempo que Gray cruzaba por la puerta, al llegar a su mesa favorita se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y Gray-sama?

—Se marchó —respondió Erza—. ¡Pero no te rindas con él por favor!

Ladeó la cabeza confundida, ¿cómo pasaron de una propuesta indecente a pedirle que no se rindiera con su Gray-sama?

—Mira Juvia, a Gray debes acorralarlo y obligarlo a salir contigo —Natsu empezó a hablar con la boca llena, para después ser golpeado por la pelirroja.

—¡Tiene que ir despacio! Pero no tanto, debe tenerle paciencia, a como es Gray seguro te consigues novia primero.

Al fin empezaba a enteder todo, bueno, aún pensaba que eran raros, pero ya tenía dudas sobre esas propuestas, no quería contarle a Mirajane pero si quería enteder por completo a este par debería hacerlo. Hizo lo que el manual de mesera decía: Asentir con una gran sonrisa, disculparse y retirarse de ahí.

—De verdad no puedo creer que alguien linda y simpática se fije en alguien como Gray —comentó Natsu mientras seguía devorando su desayuno.

—Así es el amor, puede ser lo que él necesita, debemos decirle a su papá que deje de buscarle novia.

Diez minutos después Juvia cruzaba por la salida trasera, fue la última hora más interesante de su vida, ni hablar de la risa de Cana cuando les contó el malentendido con los amigos de Gray. Quizá tenían razón y debía parar su imaginación. Avanzó hasta el estacionamiento y se sorprendió de ver a alguien parado junto a su coche.

—Pensé que Gray-sama se había ido.

Él respiró profundo, trató de reunir el valor necesario, así como ella cuando se atrevió a decir su orden de memoria o aquella vez bajo la lluvia, ahora era su turno. Desde que llegó ese día a la cafetería sabía que lo haría, aunque pensó en darle una rebanada de pastel para que ella no lo estuviera viendo a los ojos.

De verdad lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una película que quiero ver, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó serio. Quería salir con ella, no porque Natsu le dijera que iba a ser la única en fijarse en él, tampoco porque según Erza se podía cansar de él.

No.

Lo hacía porque no le era suficiente con intercambiar unas cuantas palabras cuando ella le llevaba el café o la cuenta. Tampoco era suficiente verla mientras atendía a otros clientes. Quería escuchar su risa y poder perderse en ella, quería saber qué le gustaba; necesitaba saber si de verdad era un ángel como él pensaba. Necesitaba muchas respuestas, sabía que le gustaba, ya no tenía dudas desde aquél día que caminaron bajo su paraguas, pero ahora quería saber qué tanto le gustaba, o si la había idealizado. Y porque creía que no podía haber mejor primera cita que con ella.

Juvia se mordió el labio inferior, trató de que su respuesta no sonara muy efusiva, pero no pudo.

—¡Claro que sí, Gray-sama! —exclamó antes de abrazarlo.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, pero la sonrisa de ella, y la mirada de él resplandecían aun más.

* * *

N/A Esas son puras mentiras(8) No he olvidado este mini-fic :x Gracias a Liraz por el review, y por siempre estar en mis gruvias ñoños, esto es para ti, espero que aún te guste la idea D:

De nueva cuenta recuerdo que este fic es cursi en su totalidad, y que el unico enemigo a vencer es la lluvia, pero como hoy ando de buenas el cielo resplandece a su alrededor :x

 **—Gracias por leer—**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, de lo contrario el manga sería privado ya que muy pocos lo saben interpretar. _La idea base está inspirada en "La boda/The Wedding" de Nicholas Sparks; Págs 475, 481 y 482._

 **Advertencias** : Ligero OoC. Universo Alterno. Cliché. Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales. Escrito por mis patas pero sin mis pisadas(?) Final feliz.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

 _¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo? Aunque sé que sí, la sola idea me parece asombrosa. Después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambian [..] A lo largo de nuestro matrimonio siempre has sido mi sueño, y nunca he podido olvidar lo afortunado que he sido desde el primer día que caminamos bajo la lluvia._

—The Wedding, de Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

Gray no podía creer lo maravillosa que fue esa cita; todas las personas a su alrededor lo observaban más relajado, incluso más sonriente. Natsu y Erza se dedicaban sonrisas cómplices al comprender el por qué.

—¡Gray! Iremos a casa de Loke, ¿quieres venir? —preguntó una chica rubia mientras señalaba a sus amigos, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y podía notar cómo cada vez se veía menos personas en la calle.

—No puedo, y-yo...

—Déjalo, Lucy. Tiene que ir por su café diario —Natsu comentó en tono burlón.

—Tsk, que solo voy ahí por la tranquilidad.

—Claro, y Natsu no es un tonto —el nombrado exclamó enojado, Gray bufó antes de irse.

Miraba el reloj cada tanto, las 9:20 pm, ese día se le había hecho tarde debido a que Erza y Natsu le pidieron ayuda para una clase, quiso decirles que no pero ellos lo hubieran molestado al respecto, todavía recordaba su reacción cuando, sin quererlo, había dicho que fue al cine con Juvia. No quería darles más motivos para fastidiarlo. Agradeció que la chica había cambiado su horario en la cafetería, según había dicho ella, estaba tomando unas clases extras y ya no alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo, lo único que le molestaba a Gray era que salía más tarde.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería Fairy Hills se topó con la mesera parlanchina, la misma que hace muchos meses lo había mandado a la sección de Juvia, y que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Mirajane, y como el mundo era tan pequeño (o al menos Magnolia lo era), resultó ser amiga tanto de Erza como de Natsu, así fue que la pelirroja se había enterado de la inauguración del lugar, y el último la conocía debido a que era hermana de una amiga de la infancia.

—Mirajane —saludó. Juvia le había contado que la albina tenía turnos rotativos de improvisto porque a veces cuidaba a la hija pequeña de su hermano.

—¡Gray! Pasa, ahorita le digo a Juvia que ya llegaste.

Él asintió y fue a sentarse, ya se había acostumbrado a eso; llegaba, lo saludaban, y le mandaban a Juvia. Era como si ella fuera la única en poder atenderlo. Y la verdad no le molestaba eso, al fin y al cabo era por ella que seguía yendo. Cuando la vio llegar y sonreírle pudo notar que estaba un poco despeinada, le faltaba brillo; Juvia siempre resplandecía, desde ahí supo que algo pasaba.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó antes de que ella pudiera pedirle la orden.

Juvia suspiró y por primera vez se sentó en la silla frente a él. De pronto la chica empezó a hablar muy rápido, parecía que lo había tenido atorado en la garganta todo el día.

—A Juvia se le descompuso el coche. No tiene problema con caminar a sus clases porque empiezan un poco tarde, pero...

La vio suspirar de nuevo y llevarse ambas manos a la cara, ¿estaba mal que aun bajo esas circunstancias la encontrara linda? Quizá debería dejar de juntarse tanto con Loke.

—¿Pero?

—Es que de haber sabido que esto pasaría, no hubiera pedido un cambio de horario, y menos uno tan tarde —se quejó—. Juvia tiene mala suerte, solo falta que al salir un gato la rasguñe o un perro le haga de sus necesidades en el pie.

En otras circunstancias (y con otras personas) se hubiera reído por la dramatización, pero era Juvia. A él no le gustaba imaginarla manejando de noche, ahora menos la idea de hacerla caminando por calles oscuras hasta la parada de transporte, que la más cercana estaba dos calles arriba, aunque tampoco le agradaba la idea de verla en un taxi, los ojos de Gray brillaron cuando una idea lo asaltó, ahora el problema era cómo decírselo.

De pronto ella se puso de pie y se acomodó el uniforme.

—Pero Juvia no debería incomodar a Gray-sama, ¿lo mismo de todos los días? —habló tratando de sonar como siempre, él asintió y ella se marchó, no sin antes decirle que le traería unas galletas como compensación por haberla escuchado.

Gray esperaba mientras doblaba una servilleta, ideando su idea. ¿Esperarla de nuevo a la salida? No. Ya lo había hecho. ¿Entonces?

—Aquí está su orden —la voz cantarina de Juvia lo hizo sonreír levemente en automático. ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? Una parte de él empezó a comprender las burlas de Erza y Natsu.

Agradeció, dio un sorbo mientras la veía atender otras mesas.

La pregunta no lo abandonaba, ¿cómo? Todo lo que se le ocurría era estúpido. ¿Debía decírselo como si se tratase de Erza o Lucy? Pero eso era imposible. Juvia era Juvia. No era una de sus amigas. ¿Entonces? Él solo iba a ofrecerse por su seguridad. No tenía segundas intenciones, ¿o sí?

Pero si él le decía a Juvia que la acompañaba ella dejaría volar su imaginación. Y no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas, y casi podía jurar escuchar a Natsu y Erza diciendo que mentía, que eso era precisamente lo que quería que pasara y que Juvia no estaba tan errada como él decía.

Estúpidos amigos que hacían el trabajo de Pepe el grillo.

Los minutos fueron pasando, los clientes iban disminuyendo y Gray seguía mirando la servilleta como si esta fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, cuando Juvia fue a limpiar su mesa le preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo, Gray-sama?

Él negó, y con muchas dudas la mesera se fue.

—¿Gray aún no se va? Ya tenemos que empezar a limpiar.

—¡Juvia no puede decirle que se marche! —exclamó alarmada, como si la solo idea de correrlo la asustara—, además se mira raro; como si algo le molestara.

Mirajane sonrió bobamente.

—No hay problema, lo bueno que solo nos toca cerrar a nosotras dos. ¿Le vas a pedir que te acompañe?

—¿¡Qué!? —Juvia empezó a negar con su cabeza y manos mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo—. Por mucho que lo quisiera Juvia no podría molestar así de nuevo a Gray-sama, aún no supera cuando siguió el plan de Mira-san para que la acompañara a su coche.

La albina terminó suspirando y diciendo cosas sobre que el amor volvía tonta a la gente.

Gray parecía seguir sin ganas de irse, permanecía sentado pero cuando veía a cualquiera de las dos acercarse se ponía de pie para darles oportunidad de limpiar. Juvia quería preguntarle nuevamente si algo le pasaba, pero algo se lo impedía.

Mirajane veía las miradas fugaces que se lanzaban, ¿qué les ocurría?

Cuando por fin acabaron, Mirajane le pidió a Juvia que acompañara a Gray a la puerta, mientras ella se encargaba de cerrar la puerta trasera.

Una corta frase fue todo lo que pudo decirle al hombre frente ella, ambos avanzaron lentamente a la salida.

Fue él quien rompió el hielo.

—¿Entonces por dónde? —Gray preguntó con un leve sonrojo que muy apenas era visible debido a la mala iluminación del poste en una esquina.

—¿Eh? ¿Por dónde qué?

—Necesito que me digas hacia qué dirección queda tu casa. —Elevó su tono de voz al preguntar más claro.

¿Acaso ella lo había orillado a ofrecerse a llevarla? Por un lado estaba feliz, pero por otro sentía que lo obligaba.

Lo escuchó gruñir.

—Deja de hacerte ideas que no son, que por algo me quedé hasta el cierre. Dime.

Juvia asintió mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir. Gray siempre le alegraba sus días, solo esperaba ser capaz de regresarle aunque sea una parte de ello.

* * *

 **N/A** Llevaba poco más de un mes diciendo que iba actualizar pero nope, el spin off me devolvió las ganas y me empujó a salir del hiatus por medio de las Aguria, al rato subiré un drabble de ellas :x Qué decir, yo solo quería que Gray la llevara a su casa :x En la cita no la fue a dejar porque Juvia insiste. Realmente pensé en quitar esta parte porque no sabía cómo escribirlo y se me hacía innecesario, pero pues bueno, que es para mí (?) En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
